Resplandor
by luna-maga
Summary: La vida de Draco es una sucesión de borracheras sin control, hasta que ella lo encuentra.


Disclaimer: todo de JK, lamentablemente.

La historia y la música también están en **Andando la luna**.

* * *

Este es el relato de algo que vi con mis propios ojos. Nadie me lo susurró al oído, ningún cantinero chismoso regó el rumor entre la concurrencia. Ninguna mujer despechada inventó un cuento que dejara la reputación por el suelo del borracho más célebre, apuesto y codiciado de ese bar. No, no. Nadie me lo contó, fui testigo de una parte de esta historia, el resto me la contaron sus…creo que podría decirse…amigos.

Londres. Una noche poco amigable, la llovizna pertinaz y fría hacía juego con el sombrío humor del hombre que entró a Solo Bar, en el número 20 de Inverness Street. Era el lugar elegido por Draco para derrumbarse en una borrachera monumental, costumbre que se repetía desde seis años a esta parte, cada 21 de octubre. Luego, entre Jarvis, el cantinero, y yo lo subíamos a mi coche y en la brumosa madrugada, con un movimiento de mi varita me aparecía en un hotel y lo dejaba allí, a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Aunque no de la mía, por supuesto, porque me quedaba con él hasta momentos antes de que despertara. Nunca supe si era por mera curiosidad, por instinto de protección o porque me había enamorado de ese hombre, dueño de los ojos grises más tristes y a la vez coléricos que vi en mi vida. La cuestión es que así fue como llegué a juntar retazos de la historia de Draco Lucius Malfoy, eso decía una tarjeta que encontré en un bolsillo de su impermeable. Y su varita, claro. Era un mago. Como yo, o bruja más bien, porque soy mujer. Pero ni mi nombre ni mi historia cuentan, aunque fui una pieza fundamental en los acontecimientos que se precipitaron a partir de ese 21 de octubre de 2009.

Beber hasta la inconciencia era algo que se le daba muy bien a Draco Malfoy cualquier día del año y ese en especial. Eso y enredarse entre los brazos de bellas mujeres complacientes, que por una noche de sexo y joyas le daban al rubio lo que quería: evasión y nada de compromiso. Al fin y al cabo, estaba muerto, qué otra cosa se podía esperar de alguien que para respirar debía recordar cómo hacerlo, cada maldito día de su jodida existencia desde seis condenados años atrás. Porque eso era lo que todo el mundo creía de Draco Malfoy, que estaba muerto, así de bien se lo había tragado la tierra desde ese funesto día. Pero, a ver, pongamos un poco de orden.

21 de octubre de 2009. Draco entra al Solo Bar para embriagarse y olvidarse hasta de su propio nombre y follarse a la primera chica bien dispuesta que quiera acompañarlo a la zona más alejada y discreta del bar o aquella que se deje echar un buen polvo en algún baño del subsuelo.

Decía que esa noche el clima era como su humor, así que entró rodeado de oscuridad, frío y mojado. Las gotas de lluvia se escurrían por su barba de días y su pelo rubio, largo hasta los hombros, estaba pegado a su cara. Una morocha de curvas que quitaban el aliento se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído. El sonrió de medio lado, tomó su mano y la siguió hasta la barra. Allí no había whisky de fuego, pero el muggle no tenía nada que envidiarle, Jarvis le sirvió la primera medida y le dejó la botella al lado y se fue. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí hasta que él se desplomara y me ayudara a…ya se los conté. Aunque esta vez, nada de eso sucedió.

A la morocha se le sumó una pelirroja. Draco tenía por costumbre pegarse como estampilla a morochas y pelirrojas, **nunca** castañas y, excepcionalmente, algunas rubias. Si eran morochas las llamaba _Pansy_, si pelirrojas _Ginny_ y las rubias eran simplemente _blondas_. Nada complicado. La misión de Draco era olvidar, borrar de la memoria, relegar al rincón más oscuro de su mente cualquier rastro de una vida que alguna vez fue feliz.

"_Idiota de mí_ –le escuché farfullar tantas veces cuando guardaba su sueño lleno de pesadillas- _cómo pude creer que la vida tenía destinado para mí algo de felicidad, imbécil, maldito…"_ y así seguía la retahíla de insultos dirigidos a sí mismo, a su padre y a todo su árbol genealógico. A veces, se escuchaba un Potter, weasel, con cierto desdén o franca desesperación. Los noches en que esos nombres aparecían eran terribles, se revolvía en la cama, sudaba y se agitaba, sollozaba murmurando un nombre, **"Hermione"**, entonces ese hombre grande, varonil y exquisitamente formado, se encogía en posición fetal sacudido por gemidos y arrasado por lágrimas. Esas noches la pena me abrumaba de tal manera, que dejaba de frecuentar el bar por algunos días para no volver a encontrarlo.

La cosa es que esa vez, se había llevado a sus bonitas acompañantes a una mesa cerca del escenario porque esa noche tocaba una de sus bandas de acid jazz preferidas y estaba lo suficientemente borracho como darse cuenta de que necesitaba más alcohol circulando por sus venas y lo necesitaba ya. Todavía conservaba cierta elegancia en el andar y siguiendo el ritmo de la música se acercaba a su objetivo. Pero de pronto se paró en seco.

Al otro lado de donde se encontraba Draco estaba la puerta del bar, alguien había entrado. Reconoció el olor. "_Por Merlín, ese olor, lo reconocería donde fuera, gardenia y sándalo_"-susurró. Inspiró profundamente llenando sus fosas nasales con el preciado aroma y recordó su asombro cuando lo sintió por primera vez. Su amortentia tenía ese perfume, Granger era la dueña de esa fragancia sutil, misteriosa y seductora. Creyó que se estaba volviendo loco, pero no, allí estaba ella, su aroma la anunciaba, iba hacia él, sonrosada y nerviosa, mordisqueándose el labio, mirando alternativamente su boca y sus ojos. Él la abrazó, confuso y maravillado, no podía pensar sólo sentir, hundió su nariz en la curva de su cuello y olió, beso, acarició con su boca la piel expuesta mientras sus manos apretaban su cintura, fuerte como para no dejarla escapar…

"_Draco_ –susurró Hermione- _ya es tiempo. Busca a Harry…busca a Harry…"_.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces. Los que estaban cerca suyo lo miraban como si estuviera demente. Todavía mantenía los brazos como rodeando el aire. Cuando se dio cuenta empezó a gritar una y otra vez un nombre, su nombre, **Hermione**; Draco era la viva imagen del dolor desatado, de la furia apenas contenida, las venas del cuello marcadas por el esfuerzo, los puños apretados, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se estaba convirtiendo en un espectáculo de circo. La gente murmuraba y se reía, algunos lo miraban con lástima. No faltó quien llamara a la policía para que vinieran a llevárselo. Busqué a Jarvis con la mirada y juntos lo levantamos, lo cargamos en mi auto y lo llevé hacia el Valle de Godric, eran las únicas palabras que se le entendían y que no paraba de repetir.

Manejé horas sin parar, atenta al sopor que envolvía al enigmático sujeto que tenía a mi izquierda. Pronto llegaríamos al Valle de Godric y no sabía bien qué hacer. Yo soy bruja, sí, pero no inglesa, y lo poco que sabía de Malfoy lo había aprendido llevada por la curiosidad. Recordaba vagamente una guerra en la que la familia Malfoy estuvo involucrada, un tal Harry Potter, vencedor de un Lord Oscuro pero nada más. En el medio de estas disquisiciones internas arribamos al pueblo y de pronto veo un monumento a los soldados caídos que se transforma en la representación de una familia mágica. Estaciono el auto, me bajo del coche y me acerco para leer la inscripción, allí estaba el nombre que Draco susurraba cada tanto. Entonces, entendí. Estábamos allí buscando a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, tal como rezaba el cartel.

Cuando me subí al auto Draco ya estaba despierto y casi en su centro.

_-¿Quién eres?_ –me preguntó con voz áspera y grave.

-_Tu aliento apesta_ –le dije como toda respuesta- _si quieres presentarte ante ese tal Potter al menos deberías lavarte los dientes. Y emprolijar un poco tu aspecto_ –agregué risueña.

-_¿Quién demonios eres?_ –repitió con un dejo de impaciencia e ira- _y cómo llegamos hasta aquí_ –espetó.

-_Mi nombre no importa y llegamos aquí en mi auto. Con Jarvis te sacamos del Solo Bar donde estabas montando un espectáculo casi grotesco, te subimos al coche y como no parabas de repetir Valle de Godric, te traje. Fin de la historia._

Me miró durante un rato largo y logró ponerme muy, muy nerviosa. Estaba decidiendo si podía confiar en mí o no.

_-¿La viste?_ –me soltó de golpe.

_-¿A quién?_ –le contesté. No me respondió. Giró la vista al frente y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-_Llévame a algún lugar donde pueda ponerme un poco presentable_ –exigió más que pidió.

-_Ok, amo. Escucho y obedezco_. - La ironía a veces se me da bien. Y ese rubio me estaba poniendo a prueba. Sonreí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no corría una aventura.

Lo llevé a un pub. Mientras pedía dos tazones de café bien cargado y unos muffins, él se dirigió al baño. Volvió limpio y fresco, aunque todavía tenía en la cara restos del malvivir que era su existencia desde que lo encontré en ese bar tanto tiempo atrás.

Volvió a preguntarme quién era, en tanto rechazaba los muffins y tomaba a grandes sorbos el café. Le dije mi nombre y cómo lo conocí. Dedujo que era yo la que lo dejaba en un hotel y me lo agradeció. Le dije que no quería sus gracias. Que un ángel guardián como yo se merecía saber su historia. Que ese era mi pago por los servicios prestados y que no aceptaba nada más a cambio.

-_No tengo energía para contarte nada ahora. Acompáñame a ver a Harry y tal vez así te enteres _–y esta vez sí era un pedido.

No tardamos en encontrar una casa, un verdadero cottage, encantador y pacífico. Bajamos del auto. Él se detuvo, parecía asustado. Se paseó al frente de la casa sin decidirse a entrar cuando, de golpe, unos chiquillos salieron corriendo de la casa hacia el parque: tres niños claramente surgidos de la conjunción de un Potter y una Weasley y una niña de rizos rubios casi blancos, seguidos por una esplendida mujer de cabellera pelirroja. Se quedó rígido. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar enloquecido.

-_No, no, no, no es posible. Estoy perdiendo la razón…_

_-¿Malfoy?_ – apenas pronunció Ginny, anonadada. –_Harry_ –gritó- _ven, es Draco_. Los niños llegaron primero. Lo observaron con detenimiento y sus voces se mezclaron al gritar _"papá, papá es el tío Draco"_ con un susurro apenas audible, "_papá_". Y esos ojos avellana se perdieron en los grises de Draco en un instante que duró una eternidad.

Lo que siguió fue muy tumultuoso. Abrazos mezclados con golpes, risas, llanto. Balbuceos. Alguien envió un patronus y pronto el cottage se fue llenando de gente, más y más pelirrojos, un anciano al que le decían profesor Dumbledore, otra a la que llamaban Minerva, una tal Tonks cuyo pelo rosa chicle me encantó, un grupo variopinto y bullicioso en el que hasta creí reconocer al mismísimo Ministro de la Magia. Un poco apartada del resto había una mujer rubia de aristocráticos rasgos. Muy parecida a Draco, salvo por el color de sus ojos, los de ella eran azules. Me acerqué porque me di cuenta de la mezcla de dolor y anhelo que había en su mirada, clavada en ese hombre fatigado y radiante pero, también, azorado y triste que era su hijo. Y ella comenzó a explicarme.

"_El 3 de mayo de 1998 murió Lord Voldemort, vencido por Harry Potter en la Batalla de Hogwarts. En esa batalla lucharon a su lado Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, conocidos como el trío dorado, amigos inseparables desde que juntos vencieron a un troll, a los once años. Mi marido era mortífago y yo una aliada a la causa del Señor de las Tinieblas cada vez más arrepentida. Mi hijo renegó del destino que le impusimos y se unió a la Orden del Fénix, dos años antes de esa batalla. Lo hizo por amor._

_En ese momento yo no pude comprender que fuera capaz de renunciar a sus privilegios de sangre, a siglos de creencias en la supremacía de los magos sobre los muggles, por amor. Y por amor a una impura, además. Lucius amenazó con matar a la chica, pero lo único que consiguió fue convertirla en una intocable. Pronto la historia de Draco y Hermione corrió como reguero de pólvora y junto con la leyenda del niño que vivió, se convirtió en un símbolo más de la lucha contra los mortífagos y su amo. La gente estaba dispuesta a dar sus vidas por ellos dos, por Harry y por Ron. Mi orgullo me impidió acercarme a mi hijo, así que nos separamos en malos términos. Pese a ello, en el último minuto me rebelé y ayudé a Potter. Le oculté al Innombrable que el muchacho estaba vivo y de ese modo contribuí a su destrucción. Lo hice por mi hijo, claro. Lucius, estaba arrepentido pero no alcanzó, el Wizengamot lo enjuició y lo encontró culpable. Murió en Azkaban hace años. Harry declaró a mi favor, por lo tanto mi condena fue más de orden moral. Mi castigo fue vivir sin magia durante cinco años. Aprendí muchas cosas, muchacha. Nunca había apreciado lo ingeniosos que son los muggles y en el proceso, aprendí a respetarlos._

_Draco y Hermione se enlazaron y se fueron a vivir a un cottage precioso en Devonshire. Estuvieron juntos tres años y medio, un poco más tal vez. Luego, algunos mortífagos escapados, creyeron que era conveniente vengarse de los traidores y mi hijo tuvo que esconderse. Pero no quiso que Hermione corriera la misma suerte que él, así que se separaron, creyendo que era por un tiempo. Y así fue, efectivamente._

_Lo que no sabían era que Hermione estaba embarazada y no pudo comunicárselo a Draco porque no sabía dónde estaba. Parte de las defensas programadas consistían en evitar todo rastro de magia y al modo muggle era imposible porque cambiaba permanentemente de lugar. Mi nuera dio a luz a esa bella niña que allí ves, le puso de nombre Altais. Mi hijo no me había perdonado pero mi querida muchacha tenía un corazón más grande que ella y me dejó conocer a mi nieta. Ya nunca nos separamos. _

_El día que los mortífagos dejaron de ser una amenaza Draco pudo salir de su escondite. ¡Ah, la alegría! Fue tanta que se aflojó la vigilancia al punto de hacerla inexistente. Draco se apareció en los jardines de su casa. Estábamos todos allí, esperándolo. Él también. Zabini. El muy escurridizo había logrado llegar hasta allí. Todo el mundo se había olvidado de él y nadie lo consideraba una amenaza seria. Hermione estaba tan feliz, muchacha, tan feliz, que corrió a su encuentro y se abrazaron con tanto amor y ansias reprimidas que los veíamos brillar. Luego, todo sucedió muy rápido. Harry vio a Zabini casi al mismo tiempo que Hermione. Comenzó a correr hacia ellos, varita en mano, pero Zabini estaba más cerca, Draco no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que fue muy tarde. Hermione se colocó entre él y la maldición asesina que la alcanzó de lleno. Murió sin decirle que tenían una hija._

_Zabini desapareció, Draco se agachó y abrazó a su mujer, el grito desgarrador que surcó el aire…todavía lo escucho. La besó, la apoyó con suavidad en la hierba y desapareció. Tres meses después los aurores encontraron el cadáver de Zabini, horriblemente mutilado. Nunca más volvimos a saber nada de Draco hasta hoy"._

No me había dado cuenta, absorta como estaba en el relato de Narcisa, que Ron, Harry y Ginny estaban a nuestro lado. La pelirroja ayudó a Cissa a levantarse y la condujo hacia Draco.

Ellos terminaron de contarme lo que no sabía: cómo buscaron a Draco hasta el cansancio, la furia que sentían hacia él porque al principio creían que Hermione había alcanzado a decirle que tenían una hija y no podían comprender que la hubiera abandonado; cómo desconfiaban de la opinión de Narcisa, ya que estaba segura de que Draco no sabía nada, que ella no había alcanzado a decirle, porque sino su hijo jamás se hubiera ido dejando a la pequeña sin padre; cómo decidieron que Harry y Ginny criarían a Altais, puesto que por más Ron fuera el padrino, todavía no había sentado cabeza y cómo decidieron que lo mejor sería que Narcisa viviera cerca de ellos para que estuviera presente en la vida de la niña. Y por fin había comprendido la significación de la fecha, era el día en que su mujer fue asesinada.

Ginny y luego Molly abundaron en detalles acerca de la historia de esos dos amantes. Y cuando entré a la casa me enseñaron las fotografías que tenían de ellos. Era bella. De mirada decidida, valiente y tierna a la vez. Y él la miraba como si fuera la única mujer en la tierra. El dormitorio de Altais estaba llena de fotos de sus padres. Allí comprendí la exclamación de los pequeños. Cómo no iban a reconocer a Draco si había fotos de él por todas partes.

Yo, por mi parte, les detallé cómo llegamos hasta allí. Me ahorré algunos pormenores que no venían al caso (por ejemplo que a las pelirrojas que se montaba les decía Ginny), pero no dejé ninguna duda respecto al sufrimiento que ese hombre singular había vivido hasta ese día. Cuando llegué a la parte en que Draco abrazaba el aire y hablaba de un perfume a gardenia y sándalo, se miraron asombrados. Hacía días que ese perfume se olía en la casa, en el jardín, en el cuarto de Altais. Luna, la esposa de Ron, había tenido razón todo este tiempo. Hermione estaba allí y algo iba a suceder. De hecho, ya había ocurrido.

Giré el rostro y los vi, recortados en la luz crepuscular. Una niña y un hombre sentados en la hierba, tomados de la mano, mirándose fijamente, envueltos en suave resplandor que se desvanecía poco a poco.

* * *

Reedité el chap porque había algunas reiteraciones de palabras que no había notado y agregué un par de cosas.

**Altais **es una estrella de la constelación de Draco.

Y la gardenia y el sándalo son dos de los componenetes de uno de mis perfumes favoritos.

Gracias por leer esta historia, gracias a aquellas que la agregaron a sus favoritos.

Es un one-shot así que no habrá continuación.


End file.
